Soul x Maka 3
by Crona25
Summary: This is a story I started writing (post Kishin defeat based on anime) It's all about maka and soul falling in love (I may also thow in some peices about death the kid and his twin pistols) (: I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz. Please review and share with your friends
1. Chapter 1

Soul and Maka… I guess

They did it. They defeated the kishin. They felt so accomplished and exhausted. Their adrenaline finally started dying down and the pain started to kick in. Their triumphant smiles started to fade and they all collapsed.

Next thing Maka new she was waking up in a hospital bed across from Liz and Patty. Everything looked a little fuzzy at first but her first thought was _where's Soul? Is he okay?_

Even then she was oblivious to the fact that she was head over heels in love with Soul Eater Evans. She was worried about him as his best friend and his meister. She looked on both sides of her. Of course they wouldn't be put in the same room. So where was her snowy-haired, ruby-eyed, toothy weapon partner and was he okay?

Maka attempted to get out of bed but found herself in a great deal of pain when she sat up. As she propped herself on one elbow Soul came walking through the door with Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki.

Soul noticing she was finally up after a week rushed to her bedside and grabbed her hand. Just that simple touch sent the slightest of butterflies into her stomach.

"So you're finally awake, huh? Are you feeling okay?" Soul asked happy and relieved to see his partner up and recovering. It only took him 2 days to recover and watching his partner lying unconscious for several days was torturous. He hated not being able to talk to her and know how she was feeling. He had no romantic feelings towards her but she was his best friend and he would always worry about her and protect her.

"Yeah, I'm feeling alright. Just sore and in a bit of pain that's all." Maka replied happy to see her weapon was healthy and by her side. "How are you feeling? How long was I out? Is everyone else okay? What's going to happen now?" She asked hurriedly.

"Relax Maka it's okay." Soul said trying to calm his suddenly restless meister. "Well as you know we defeat the kishin, thanks to you nonetheless. I recovered in two days and you've been out for a week. You definitely took the biggest beating from Ashura." Soul said.

He had to remember not to pat her back because of the condition she was in. "Everyone else is fine as you can see the only ones who aren't feeling all better are Liz and Patty. Kid's resonance with them really wiped them out. But they came around yesterday. We've all been hanging around here to keep an eye on you guys."

"So then what now?" Maka asked.

"Well as for right NOW you are going to stay here and relax and rest because that's what you need. I'm sure you'll be out of here in a few days at most." Soul replied.

"Oh, Okay." Maka said quietly. "Well would you mind hanging out here with me for a little while? I'd like to just talk for a bit if that's alright."

"Sure." Soul replied "But I think there's someone else who wants to talk to you first." Soul said gesturing to Tsubaki.

Soul got up and gave her hand a squeeze and then moved so Tsubaki could say hi to her best friend.

"Oh Maka!" Tsubaki cried softly as she pulled her into a friendly embrace. "I was worried about you there for a while. I'm so happy to see you up again and I'm so proud of what you did and I'm proud to call you my friend!"

Maka giggled and said "I'm glad to see you too Tsubaki. I'm happy to see you made a quick recovery as well."

"Yes it was quick indeed. The damage done to me was actually pretty minimal. Well you know, comparatively." Tsubaki replied.

The girls talked on and in the background Soul caught himself smiling and looking at how happy Maka already was just after waking up from recovery. _She's my partner so it only makes sense I'm happy to see her happy and feeling well._

When Tsubaki and Maka finally finished catching up Tsubaki and Black*Star Decided to leave for home, leaving Kid and Soul with their partners. Kid sat patiently in between them waiting for them to wake up from their nap and Maka and Soul sat and talked.

"So are Stein and Papa and everyone else okay?" Maka asked

"Yes they're all fine. Stein has been checking in on you regularly and your creepy old father has been at work with the other staff to try and put the school back in some sort of order." Soul reported.

"Oh well that's good. So what are we going to do after I get out of here?" Maka asked not sure of what would happen now that the Kishin was defeated.

"Well," Soul started. "I was thinking we could take some time off to relax, recover, and just have some fun." Soul said with a smirk.

Maka was about to go off on some rant about school then he added "We did just save everyone from the Kishin after all."

Maka hesitated. "Okay." She agreed.

"Is there anything you need now that you're awake?" Soul asked gently.

"Actually a book and maybe a candy bar, if you don't mind that is." Maka said sheepishly.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." Soul said getting up to leave.

"Soul!" Maka suddenly called out. Why had she done that? "Um… thank you."

"Sure thing, Maka." Soul said giving her a toothy grin as he walked out the door.

Maka was left by her partner with Kid being the only other conscious person in the room. Kid looked at Maka and went over to chat with her. So as not to let his neurotic tendencies get the better of him he sat in a chair at the foot of Maka's bed.

"So how are you feeling Maka?" Kid asked in his usual tone of voice.

"I'm feeling alright. Just in a bit of pain. How are you feeling? Are Liz and Patty okay?" Maka asked.

"Yes they're fine. At this point they're more sleepy and sore than anything" Kid said. "Really I could take them home but I think Liz is enjoying the attention by the male volunteer nurse." Kid said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well at least they're feeling better." Maka said happily.

"Maka," Kid started. "I think you should know Soul has been by your side as much as possible since he's been up. He was really worried about you. Just thought you'd like to know" Kid finished.

Liz and Patty started to stir at the sound of his familiar voice. Kid got up and walked back over to his twin pistols leaving Maka to lay and think.

_He's always worrying about me. He's such a great partner, even if he acts stupid sometimes. _Maka thought to herself admiring her protective weapon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In another part of the hospital Soul was looking for Maka's favorite book to bring her. Unable to find it he just found one that looked interesting. It was a yellow book with shiny gold letters that read 'Excalibur'. Maka always loved new books anyway. Once he checked out the book he went looking for a vending machine.

Walking down the hall a bit he found one and lucky him, it had Maka's favorite candy bar in it. Putting in his money he thought to himself.

_I really am happy to see her up and awake again. It seemed like she wanted something just before I left though. Well maybe it was just a slip up. Or maybe she'll tell me when we go home. I know for sure I'm staying here tonight though, I couldn't leave her here not that she's awake_

Grabbing the candy bar Soul headed back to Maka's room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maka laid in bed so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hardly noticed Soul walk back into the room.

"Hello? Earth to Maka" Soul said trying to gain Maka's attention.

"Huh? What?" Maka said snapping out of the trance she was in.  
"I couldn't find your favorite book so I brought you this one instead" Soul said handing her the book and the candy bar.

"Thank you so much," Maka said with a smile on her face. "You're really the best partner and best friend a girl could ask for."

Soul could feel his face burning up slightly. "Yeah, sure, no problem. It would be just uncool to leave you hanging."

"Excalibur, huh? I've heard of it." Maka says.

_Of course she's heard of it _Soul thought to himself.

"It's supposed to be a legendary weapon." Maka goes on. "I wonder if kid knows anything about it. Hey, Kid! Come over for a second?"

Kid turned to see Maka and Soul looking at beckoning him. "I'll be right back," Kid says to Liz and Patti.

Kid stood up and went over to Where Maka and Soul sat with a familiar looking book. Once again he stood at the foot of the bed. "What's up guys?"

"Do you know anything about the Holy Sword Excalibur?" Maka asked.

Kid's face turned very sour and he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Soul asked.

"Dunno," Maka said yawning and stretching. "I think this book will have to wait till tomorrow, whatever the case."

Soul watched his sleepy Meister as she started to nuzzle down to go back to sleep. She was so cute when she slept. He'd only ever caught her sleeping a few times when she fell asleep on the couch while watching TV.

_Where the hell did that come from? Maka's my friend. My best friend in fact. But ONLY my friend. Even if we live together._

"You can go home, Soul. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Maka said hopeful.

"Stupid," Soul started.

"What? I'm sorry if I want to see you Sou-" Maka started to get upset.

"I'm staying here, Maka." Soul said coolly.

"What?" Maka asked her anger subsiding.

"I'm staying here. I couldn't leave now knowing that you're awake. What if you need something in the middle of the night? I'm staying here and taking care of you, idiot." Soul said slightly blushing.

"Oh. Um. Well, okay." Maka said slightly warming from the attention and care from her scythe. "You really don't have to." She said.

"I do have to though. I'm your weapon and it's my job to protect you. I didn't do so great at it before so I'll do it now." Soul said still feeling the disappointment in himself for letting Maka get hurt during the battle with the Kishin.

"Soul, there isn't anything to protect me from. I'm fine here." Maka said.

"I know. But, still I'm staying here." Soul insisted.

"If you really want to, I guess. I don't have a problem with it. The hospital beds are pretty uncomfortable though." Maka warned him.

"Ha. I think I can manage," Soul said confidently.

"Okay well," Maka yawned again. "I'm going to sleep." She was already half way there.

"Sweet dreams, Maka." Soul said, getting up to set up in the bed next to hers.

"Soul," Maka said softly and sleepily, catching his hand.

"What?" Soul said warming at her touch.

"Thank you. For everything." Maka said letting go of his hand.

"No problem." Soul said quietly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soul walked over to Liz, Patti, and Kid who were idly chatting.

"Hey, how are you guys feeling?" Soul asked the two sisters.

"I'm feeling alright." Liz answered.

"Pretty good here," Patti said smiling and throwing up a peace sign.

"How about you Kid?" Soul asked looking at the reaper he called one of his best friends.

"I'm feeling alright. I'm just tired. But I think, like you, I'll be staying the night here. Just so if you need anything we don't have to bother that nice volunteer boy." Kid said with that same hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah. Exactly. Well I'm gonna lay down. Unless, well, Kid would you like the other bed?" Soul asked Kid.

"No I'm fine I'll stay here with the girls and sleep in the chair. Thank you though." Kid responded.

"Sure thing" Soul said with a wave. "Well then good night guys." Soul called as he drew the curtains between the beds.

Soul began to unbutton his shirt. Though he didn't know it Maka was still partly awake and she watched as his shirt fell from his shoulders to the floor. She watched as the muscles in his back tensed and relaxed as he stretched. There were healing wounds on his back as well. She watched as he turned to put his shirt on the chair and caught a glimpse of the scar on his chest. Just the slightest bit of every emotion went through her. She was sad because he got hurt protecting her. She was mad at herself for not protecting him. She was happy and warm because she knew that Soul really would do anything to protect her.

She watched his snow white hair fall from side to side as he situated himself in bed. The last thing she saw before she finally fell asleep was his devilish, velvety red eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Maka screamed sitting up out of bed.

"Huh?! What?! What happened?!" Soul yelled half conscious.

Maka lay in her bed crying from her dream. She tried to quiet herself for everyone else's sake, but she couldn't stop the sobs.

Soul jumped out of bed, climbed in next to Maka, pulled her into his arms and started whispering to her soothingly.

Soon her sobs became fewer and far between and she calmed down. For a while she just laid there in Soul's arms.

"What happened, Maka? Was it a bad dream?" Soul asked gently.

She nodded still curled up and thinking about her dream. In her dream she was in the battle with the Kishin. But instead of fighting with Soul SHE was a scythe. And she was fighting with herself. Blades were coming out of all different parts of her body. She lay on the ground with Ashura impaled by lot of her blades. Then he reached into her chest and there was a searing pain but suddenly she was out of her body and it was Soul Ashura was reaching into and he was screaming. She screamed for her own pain and because she was unable to save her partner. She told Soul everything except the part where he got hurt. That was actually why she was crying. She had dealt with excruciating pain before. But she hated seeing Soul in pain. That was something she had little tolerance for.

"It's okay now, Maka. No one will hurt you now." Soul said stroking her hair and pressing her face to his chest. "I'm here Maka. Don't worry. You don't need to worry anymore because we're both alright."

_This is a new side to soul_ Maka thought to herself. _I mean he's always so… cool. I could never imagine him comforting ANYONE like this._

"T-thank you, Soul." Maka said still feeling a little shaky.

"Hey what else would I do right?" Soul said giving Maka a toothy grin.

The way Soul smiled so warmly at Maka gave her butterflies inside.

_What the hell was that feeling?! _Maka asked herself.

"I'm okay now. You can go." Maka said kind of awkwardly because Soul was in her bed with her.

"No. I'm going to stay a few minutes more to be sure. You can go back to sleep though." Soul responded refusing to leave his meister.

"Um. Okay." Maka replied still feeling slightly awkward about this very close contact with her weapon partner. I mean sure she was used to fighting with him. But that's when he's a _scythe_ not in human form. It was awkward. But she put it out of her mind and closed her eyes once again.

Soul looked over his once again sleeping meister. _I really am lucky to have such a cool partner. I don't think I've ever heard her scream like that before. That's not something I want to hear again. She's always so tough as nails it's interesting to see her somewhat vulnerable like this. Okay I'll lie here a few more minutes and then go back to my bed._

Two hours later Soul woke with a very passed out Maka attached to his arm.

_Oh I guess I fell asleep. _Soul thought to himself. He slowly and quietly slipped his arm from her grasp and went back and collapsed in his own bed. _Well at least she's sleeping soundly now._ He looked at the clock to find it was 4:00am. _Maybe I could take her home today. I think she could use to be in her own room. I'll tell the doctors that she'll still be in bed. And she will. I'd rather take care of her on my own than leaving her here another night._

Soon Soul fell back asleep and when we woke he found Maka shuffling around in an open backed hospital gown. It was open down to the top of her panty line and one of the sleeves was falling off of her shoulder. That was really unlike her. She was usually so conservative. She must have just woken up and been too out of it to care. She was bent over the sink brushing her teeth. Soul saw her eyes in the mirror and they were still hazy.

Soul climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to the sink where Maka was. As she finished rinsing out her mouth Soul came up behind her.

"Well this is a new look," Soul whispered into her ear pulling the sleeve back up to her shoulder.

His warm breath against her neck sent chills down her spine and she jumped back.

"Maka…. CHOP," she said caving Soul's head in with a dictionary.

"Ow! Woman! That hurts! I was just teasing!" Soul said rubbing the crater in his head.

"I'm sorry but you startled me!" Maka said defensively.

_Ha. _Soul thought to himself. _Well at least I know she can protect herself from creepy old men._

"Whatever. I want to take you home today so I can take care of you and you can be home. Also Blair has constantly been asking when you'll be back home," Soul said with a hint of annoyance at the magical cat's persistence.

"Blair?" Maka asked. Suddenly she felt slightly jealous know that Blair had been at home alone with Soul for the last week.

"Yes and it's starting to drive me crazy. She only wants to see you and always asks how you're doing. She even sleeps in your bed waiting for you." Soul said.

That fact made Maka feel a whole bunch better. First to know Blair wasn't having sex with Soul or something crazy like that. That was just kind of a creepy thought. And second to know that she was missed so much. "Okay," Maka responded feeling a bit happier. She was actually really looking forward to going home. With any luck Soul might even make dinner. Maka really loved Soul's Cooking.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor about taking you home today." Soul said putting his shirt back on.

"Okay, see you in a few," Maka said cheerfully.

"Yup," Soul waved as he walked out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Maka! Come here!" Liz called through the curtain.

Maka pushed back the curtains to find both Liz and Patti sitting up out of their beds.

"Where's Kid?" Maka asked.

"I don't know he mumbled something about Coffee, Excalibur, and symmetry and walked off saying he'd be back. Anyway, what happened last night? Did you sleep with Soul? After you stopped crying Kid checked on you and said he saw you and Soul asleep in the same bed." Liz said excitedly.

"I don't know. I mean after I stopped crying Soul said he'd stay with me for a few more minutes just to be sure I was okay and I fell back asleep." Maka recalled aloud.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Patti squealed. "He must have accidentally fallen asleep with you! How adorable!"

"Well, then he must have woken up and got grossed out and moved or something. I mean he was in his bed when I got up this morning." Maka said trying not to sound upset.

What reason did she have for being upset anyways? It's not like she liked Soul like that anyway. And even if she did she doubted Soul would be interested in his flat-chested, bookworm, usually hardcore meister. So it didn't matter.

"Well either way that's super adorable," Liz said happily. _I wish Kid would fall asleep holding me. I've been flirting with that nurse to make him jealous, but it doesn't seem to faze him. On the bright side I think we're going home today too._

Just then Death the Kid, Soul Eater Evans, and Professor Stein walked into the hospital room.

"Good morning girls," Stein greeted them. "Good to see you all up again. Is everyone feeling alright?"

"Yes a lot better" Maka answered for the group.

"Well that's good to hear," Stein said happily. "I must say we really are very proud of all of you. For right now there's nothing for you guys to do but rest. I'd say you deserve it."

"How are you feeling professor?" Maka asked.

"I'm feeling much better. With the Kishin gone the madness has finally worn off. Well you know, as much as it can for any person." Stein said smiling.

"And how's papa doing?" The blonde scythe meister asked.

"He's doing fine. He's mostly with Lord Death. You can go see him if you want. This also brings up that I have deemed you okay to go home with Soul as long as you still rest most of the time so you heal properly."

"Really? Thank you, professor!" Maka said gleefully.

"Of course, why do you go pack your things and I'll take you to see your dad and Lord Death?" Stein asked.

"Okay. Soul will you come help me?" Maka said catching Soul's attention.

"Sure thing," Soul said coolly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soul and Maka walked away and Stein turned to the Thomson sisters. "You girls are good to go home as well." Stein said.

"Thanks for taking care of us professor," Liz said with gratitude.

"Oh don't thank me. You can thank-"

"Me!" A voice wafted over from the door.

"Hi, Matt." Stein said slightly annoyed.

Matt swaggered over to where the girls were sitting with Kid and Stein. "How you doin'?" he asked trying to be smooth.

Liz and Patti giggled at his cheesiness. Kid looked more than slightly annoyed with Matt's appearance and Matt annoyed with Kid's presence.

"And who are you?" Matt asked Kid with slight attitude.

"I'm Death the Kid. Lord Death's son. And I believe you know my twin pistols Liz and Patti," Kid said wrapping his arms protectively around their waists. The asymmetry of the situation was driving him nuts but Matt's flirting with Liz and Patti bothered him more. He forced himself to hold it together knowing the information that his father was Lord Death would scare Matt away enough. Kid leveled with Matt's glare.

Matt wavered. Was it true? Is he really Lord Death's son? Matt grew wary deciding he was telling the truth. "Well it's nice to meet you." Matt said shakily. "I believe I have some other patients to check on now," Matt said as he scurried out the door.

Kid let go of the girls and sat down shaking heavily.

"Wow I'm impressed, Kid," Liz said sounding genuinely impressed.

"Yeah! I thought you were gonna pass out!" Patti giggled.

"Yeah. How did you manage to hold it together?" Liz asked.

Kid sat in the chair staring at the floor and Liz heard him mutter something along the lines of "you are mine, not his" and hearing that sent butterflies throughout her whole body.

"Well whatever it was it seems to have worn off now." Liz said straightening up.

"Hey, Kid," Patti said crouching down and looking at Kid's face. "Why don't we go home now, okay?"

Kid looked up at his weapons and happily but shakily agreed.

Together they gathered their things and as they were headed out of the door called their good-bye's to Stein, Soul and Maka. "Thank you again professor," Kid said one last time before they were gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay well we have all our things. Do you want to change out of that hospital gown?" Soul asked sitting on the bed with a pile of stuff.

"Um, Yes. But I need to ask professor Stein about something first." Maka said.

"Yes Maka?" Stein called across the room, hearing his name.

"Oh, Well, I was just wondering what's happening with Crona." Maka asked hesitantly

"Crona has been staying with Marie and myself at my laboratory. He has recovered just fine and has just been hanging around Marie." Stein said calmly.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, Professor." Maka said.

"Of course. I trust I can leave you two alone," Professor Stein said.

"Yep! We're all good here. Thank you so much professor!" Maka said gratefully.

"Okay. If you wanna find your papa he should be in the death room." Stein said opening the door to the hall. "See you later!" He called from the door.

"Bye!" Soul and Maka called together.

Maka looked back and smiled at Soul. He really was a wonderful partner. He had always taken care of her and stil wanted to. She felt so lucky to have such a dedicated partner. And an attractive one too.

"Well I'm gonna go change," Maka said pulling up her sleeve again.

"Okay, I'll wait here," Soul said coolly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maka left to the bathroom to change and unknowingly left the door part way open.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka left to the bathroom to change and unknowingly left the door part way open. Soul was waiting for his meister to change and sat on the chair when he noticed the door was cracked. He watched subconsciously not even stopping to think that this was HIS meister. He watched the gown fall from her shoulders to the floor. He saw her lacey panties and was surprised to see of all things she was wearing a thong.

_Maka wearing a thong? That's news. Wait why am I watching her change? This is my meister. Just look away I mean any guy would watch a girl change. It's natural instinct right? It was just a fluke. _But, even Soul being the cool collected guy he always is, could feel his face burning in what he thought was probably shame for watching his meister like this.

Maka had finished changing but decided she could forego her jacket. She walked out holding her jacket and looked at soul whose face could've been going up in flames with how red it was. But it was just a passing thought and she was ready to go home.

"Soul," Maka said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Soul said coolly.

They headed out the door in a comfortable silence. Walking down the corridors they could see where the school had started to be patched up, now that Death City was finally back in its place.

"Oh hey Soul," Maka started. "Could we go see my papa before we leave?"

"Sure thing," Soul said adjusting their route to the death room. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling okay. Just tired and very, very sore." Maka said rubbing her ribs where the Ashura had grabbed her.

"Well that would make sense. That battle wasn't exactly the easiest moment of our lives." Soul said trying not to scratch his back where he had also been attacked by Ashura.

They continued walking down the hall in silence.

"I wonder how Lord Death is doing?" Maka wondered aloud.

"Kid said he's doing much better now." Soul said brushing past the subject and turning down another hall.

Before they knew it they were in the hall heading to the death room.

"Maka," Soul said stopping in the hallway. "Are you ready to see your crazy father?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Maka said without hesitation for once.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They walked just a bit further up the hall and found themselves in the death room, which no longer had a gaping hole in it. Spirit and Lord Death were facing the mirror keeping an eye on the construction going on around death city and idly chatting.

"Um… Papa…" Maka said quietly.

"Why hello there Ma-" Lord Death began.

"MAKAAAAA!" Spirit cried loudly cutting off Lord Death as he tackled his daughter.

"Oof. Hi Papa," Maka said under the crushing weight of her father's hug.

"Oh Maka! I'm so happy to hear your voice and see your face!" Spirit cried

"I'm glad to see you too, Papa." Maka said trying to catch her breath.

Spirit let go and looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes and Maka wearily smiled back. She was honestly happy to see him again. She wasn't sure she was going to during the fight with the Kishin.

"Hey Soul Eater. Come here." Spirit demanded.

Soul walked over with his hands in his pocket. He stood there as Spirit stared at him. Next thing he knew he was trapped in an embrace with Spirit. He was thoroughly confused.

"Uhh…" Soul hesitated.

Spirit broke away and said "You took care of my daughter in there. You were prepared to give your life for her. Kid told us what happened when he woke up. You protected my baby and I just wanted to thank you for that."

"Of course. It would've been totally uncool if I hadn't put all my effort forth that I could." Soul said regaining his cool.

Maka looked, amazed at her father who just hugged her weapon partner, who Spirit never liked.

"And Maka." Spirit started. "My dearest Maka. My darling daughter."

"Yes papa?" Maka asked.

"I am so proud of you. You are the best daughter I could ever ask for." Spirit said happily.

"Yes, yes Maka we're all very proud and in your debt." Lord Death said finally getting a word in. "Defeating the Kishin is certainly no easy task. Even I couldn't do it this time around. Of course there's always potential in people to become Kishin. But anyway, I'm very happy to see you're up and doing well." Lord Death said in a happy way.

"Thank you Lord Death. I had a very good partner to take care of me." Maka said smiling.

Soul felt a tingly feeling in his stomach that he just passed off as being hungry.

"Well, we only came bye to say hi and see how you were doing but I'm very ready to go home. We'll see you guys later." Maka said holding her ribs.

"MAKAAAAA! DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!" Spirit cried loudly.

"Common Soul. Let's go before papa can tackle me again." Maka said anxiously as she started dragging Soul out by the wrist

"Bye Lord Death! Bye papa!" Maka called as they left.

"Bye-bye!" Lord Death called down the hall.

"Whew. Glad that's done with." Maka said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What was up with your dad?" Soul said still in a state of state of surprise.

"He was just being my papa." Maka said thinking more about going home than her father's odd behavior.

They stepped outside into the fresh air ready to go home. They walked out to the street where Soul's motorcycle was parked. Soul whipped his leg around his bike and the engine roared to life. It was still fairly early in the morning so Maka put on her jacket. She got on the bike behind Soul and wrapped her arms around Soul.

_Finally something familiar in my arms. I'm definitely ready to go home. I miss my room. Huh. I wonder if I could get Soul to make dinner? Or Lunch. Maybe breakfast. I don't know we'll see when we get home. Ah I love this fresh air._

Maka sat with her arms wrapped around Soul as they wound through the streets of Death City. Maka could feel his body radiate his warmth. She looked at his face and how concentrated, yet relaxed he seemed driving them home. They came to a stop at a light and Maka looked around feeling happy about seeing a familiar place and knowing she was only a few minutes from home. Maka's dirty blond hair was whipping around her face as they took off again. She really couldn't wait to get home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	3. Chapter 3: Home again

Soul pulled up in front of their apartment building. He shut off the engine and put down the kickstand. Soul helped Maka off the bike being sure to be fragile with her. He could see the excitement in her eyes. They headed up the stairs and Soul took out his keys. Maka was smiling from ear to ear. Soul opened up their apartment and the familiar smells of their home hit her.

They walked in and Maka collapsed on the couch. She looked around to find everything the way she had left it. From the pictures on the wall to the dining room table covered in mail. Maka heard the bathroom door close and the shower water turned on. But soon the sound of purring drowned out the shower and Blair was on Maka's lap.

"Maka you're home! Nya!" Blair said happily curling up in Maka's lap.

"Yes I am." Maka said happily petting the magical cat.

Maka grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through a few channels until she found something she was content with watching. She lay on the couch wondering what she was going to do for the rest of the day.

_Maybe we could have everyone over and have a celebration. But I'm not sure I'm ready for that much activity yet. I guess I could stay here and have a movie marathon or something. I also have a new book to read. Maybe I should just relax for today and we can have everyone over tomorrow._

Maka heard the shower shut off and she watched Soul's reflection in the entertainment system. She'd seen Soul around in the apartment in just a towel before. They'd been living together for several years after all. But for some reason seeing him this time struck her differently.

She brushed off the odd feeling and got up to go to her own room and change. Blair followed her into her room and she shut the door noiselessly. Looking around her room she smiled as she was reminded she was home again. She dug through her dressers and found some soft shorts and one of Soul's stolen wife beaters. He hadn't noticed it was gone since he had about 10 of them and Maka did the laundry anyway. She pressed it to her face and inhaled the scent that was uniquely her partner's. It was comforting. Once she had changed she looked for her favorite pair of black and red striped thigh high socks.

She got up and opened her door to find Soul standing directly in front of her.

"Hey, I was gonna ask if you wanted anything for breakfast since we haven't eaten yet. I can make something if you want." Soul said coolly.

"Are you sure? I mean we only just got home. I don't want to trouble you or anything." Maka said suddenly.

"Maka, has it ever been a problem for me to make a breakfast in the past? And besides I think you deserve it." Soul said smiling down at her.

"Um… Okay well then could I have an omelet with cheese and peppers?" Maka asked shyly.

"That sounds cool." Soul said heading towards the kitchen.

Maka went and sat on the couch and pulled on her socks. Blair came over and sat with her again and Maka started to pet the needy cat. She sat back and clicked the TV back on for some background noise. Then she got up and went over to the kitchen where Soul was pulling out ingredients and heating up the oven. She leaned on the counter and watched Soul at work.

"So did you have any plans today?" Maka asked.

"Yes," Soul replied.

"Oh. Could I ask what that is?" Maka said slightly disappointed that Soul might not be around for the day.

"Yeah. I'm staying here and taking care of you and making sure you rest like you're supposed to." Soul said not missing a beat.

Soul's bluntness caught Maka by surprise.

"Oh. Well I can take care of myself. I mean I'm sure there were other things you want to do," Maka said.

"I'm going to take care of you. The only thing I'll really have to do today is run to the store to get you the medicine professor Stein prescribed and pick up some stuff for dinner tonight."

"Um… Well… Okay." Maka said not knowing what else to say.

Maka went and eased herself on the couch once again and Soul went back to finishing their breakfast. Maka saw on the news some reporter going over some of the damage done to Death City and the recovery of the world from the madness. But Maka was tired of having anything to do with the Kishin. She changed the channel to some sci-fi show and turned back to watch a very concentrated Soul making omelets.

Maka changed her vision to her soul perception and looked at his soul. He seemed very calm and happy. Snapping back to her regular vision she watched soul finally finish up their breakfast and got up to go to the dining room.

"Uh-uh-uh," Soul started. "Sit back down Maka. You can eat at the coffee table." Soul commanded more than suggested.

_This is so out of character for him. _Maka thought as she sat back down. _I mean I know he's not inconsiderate but I've never seen Soul being so… What's the word? Protective? Motherly? I'm not even sure how he's acting._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soul walked over to Maka bringing her a hot plate of delicious food (If he did say so himself). He looked Maka once, twice, three times over. She looked to be fairly healthy given the recent events. She did seem a little more than slightly under weight compared to how she was before the battle.

_She is kinda cute though. With her little pig tails and thigh high socks. She's in great shape. I mean the look fits her well. She seems comfortable so that's good._

Setting down her food in front of her he could see that Maka was more than excited for a home cooked meal. He watched for a moment just as she got ready to eat. She was obviously hungry. It was funny to see an almost savage look on her innocent face. But Soul Eater's attention was quickly taken over by his own hunger.

After breakfast Soul picked up his and Maka's plates.

"Here, let me help," Maka said grabbing their empty orange juice glasses.

"Maka, go sit down."

"No, Soul you made breakfast the least I can do is help clean up. I'm not helpless you know?" Maka said back.

"Fine, we'll just load the dishwasher." Soul said rinsing off their plates

"Fine."

Soul loaded their plates and several other dishes into the dishwasher. Maka followed behind with their cups and started the dishwasher. Blair was mewing for food and Maka opened a can of tuna and put into a bowl for Blair to eat. Maka walked over to where Soul was sitting on the couch and laid her head in his lap.

Soul suddenly felt really warm and wasn't sure why. He brushed it off as just a little gust of summer heat and sat there flipping through channels with a lazy Maka on his lap.

As he was flipping through channels Maka said "It's really great to be home isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's a little warm in here don't you think?" Maka said.

"Yeah I'm gonna open up a window," Soul said getting up from under Maka.

Maka's head fell on the couch and she laid there for a minute once again savoring the fact that she was home.

Soul was back hovering over Maka's head silently asking for his spot on the couch back. Maka lifted her head up and Soul sat back down. They sat in peace for a while just watching TV.

Finally Soul got up and said "Hey I'm gonna run to the store to get a few things. Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"Um… Could you pick up some ice cream?" Maka asked.

"Sure. The usual?" Soul asked.

"Yes please." Maka replied.

"Alright," Soul said grabbing his headband and jacket. "I'll be back in a little bit. Just chill out here."

"Alright see you in a bit. Love you. Thanks!" Maka called as Soul walked out the door.

"Love you too Maka."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	4. Chapter 4: Home again pt 2

Maka was laying in the living room with the TV droning on in the background. Thinking about her partner.

_He's always taking care of me. I wish I could do the same. To the same extent anyways. He's such a sweet heart. I should do something for him. But what is the question. Hmm. Well he's been wanting that new piano really badly. Yeah… That's a good idea! I'll get him that piano! I mean it's the least I can do. That settles it, then._

Maka sat up and grabbed her laptop and looked up the piano she was now set to buy. She scrolled for pages until she found what she was looking for. It was a $1,000.00 piano. Soul never spent his money on it because he was saving up for something else, not known to Maka. Maka had more than enough money because her father was constantly giving her money and gifts in attempt to be more a part of Maka's life.

Maka went through check out and was pleased to see it would be there just in time for Soul's birthday. How perfect!

Finishing her check out she felt really pleased and really excited. She would have to plan something for him and have the piano set up and ready to surprise him. Her mind started buzzing with ideas on how to surprise him.

She got up pacing the room with excitement for something that was still a month away. She was now planning a full out surprise party for her attractive weapon partner. She'd need help from all of her friends. She would need supplies and a way to keep him out of the apartment. She hopped back on her computer to contact the others and get a plan going.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In another part of Death City Soul was walking into the grocery store with a list in mind, for making dinner.

_Well, Maka loves spaghetti. So I'll need noodles. I'll make my sauce. I'll need meat balls. It's a celebration so I guess wine would be nice. I know Maka loves Chardonnay. We don't drink all that often and she keeps her body in such great shape she deserves a treat. And then desert. The classic chocolate cake. Why not go all out right? She most definitely deserves it. Wow this is such a cliché dinner. It could almost be a date._

With that last thought a wave of warmth and tingly shot through him.

_But it's not. It's not a date. It's just having dinner with my best friend in celebration of our accomplishments. We won't be dressed up or doing anything fancy. It's just dinner between two friends._

With that soul continued to his shopping. He grabbed a basket and started filling it with the things he needed to make Maka's favorite meal.

He wandered up and down the isles just trying to waste a bit of time so Maka could have some down time. He kept thinking about the battle with the Kishin. The damage they took. But he was still so proud of all of his friends. He had never felt like he could hold his head so high in his life. He really felt at ease. He knew he had accomplished something huge. With the help of his meister of course.

_Maka sure is something else… _Soul thought to himself. _She really is amazing. She so talented and smart. She has so many amazing abilities. Like her healing wavelength. And also her ability to use witch hunter, genie hunter, and even Kishin hunter. And whether or not she knows it she's a scythe too! I can't believe it never occurred to me with her father being a death scythe and all. She really is the coolest partner ever. We're pretty cool together._

Soul picked up the last few things he needed and headed to the checkout ready to go home and hang out and later, have dinner with Maka.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maka had just hung up the phone with Tsubaki and Liz and Patty. She was already so excited. Though that burst of energy was gone and she was feeling sleepy once again. She laid back down on the couch and debating getting something to eat but decided to wait.

She laid there thinking about her, loving, protective weapon partner. They had been through so much together.

She remembered after they first met. They didn't talk much. Girls would always angrily scowl at her and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't till a few months after they moved in together that she realized it was out of jealousy.

She thought back to the day he asked if they could move in together. It had been a fall day 3 years back and they were looking at the assignments board to see what new assignment they could tackle. They were standing at the board idly chatting. Maka noticed nasty glances thrown her way from other girls. They only made her step closer to her partner. They were discussing how to get to some of the places the assignments required. Soul wanted to take his motorcycle but Maka was still just a little bit weary about riding it. But she decided she could trust Soul in this respect. She had been on the motorcycle a few times before and he always kept her safe.

They agreed on an assignment and headed off to ask Lord Death if they could take it. They walked together in that same comfortable silence they'd had from the very beginning, when suddenly Soul stopped in his tracks.

"Soul?" Maka asked

"What would you think about moving in with me?" Soul asked quietly.

"What?" Maka replied.

"Do you think moving in together could be a possibility for us?" Soul asked.

"Um…" Maka hesitated

"I mean we seem to get along really well anyway and we're going to be partners for who knows how long. It would be easier for traveling purposes. It will also give us more chance to strengthen our soul resonance. And I just think it would be a good idea. A lot of partners live together. It's not an uncommon thing and…"

"Yes." Maka cut Soul off.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Yes. I think it would be a really great idea." Maka said. "I would love to live with you. I think it would be fun."

"Really?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. I'll be honest I had thought about asking a few times but I wasn't sure if you would think if it's a cool idea." Maka said smiling.

"That's cool. So then we're gonna live together?" Soul asked.

Butterflies shot though Maka as she replied "Yes."

She could hardly believe how long ago that was. And how much longer they'd probably be living together.

Before she knew it though, she was asleep in the sunlight that was filtering through the blinds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soul returned home and opened the door to find Maka sleeping soundly on the couch with the TV droning on in the background.

He went and set the groceries on the counter and then went and sat on the floor next to the couch and looked at his hardcore, bookworm, best friend of a meister. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Just a little bit of her stomach was exposed and one of her thigh high socks was down to her knee showing more of her toned legs. Soul moved a strand of her hair out of her face. He liked it when her hair was down. She seemed more relaxed when it was.

Soul turned and grabbed the remote and flipped through a few channels. Blair jumped up on the couch and curled up in the curve of Maka's body. Maka slept till midafternoon and Soul never left her side. When she finally woke up she smiled to see that there was a mass of spiky, white hair in front of her face. She stretched silently and let out a yawn and wrapped her arms around her partners neck.

Soul was a bit startled but let it happen.

"How was your nap?" Soul asked teasingly.

"It was nice," Maka purred happily.

"Think you'd be up for dinner in a little bit?" Soul asked.

"That would be wonderful," Maka said pulling Soul closer to her.


End file.
